dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Intervention (Dragon Ball What If...)
"Intervention" is the third episode of the second season of Dragon Ball What If.... It follows the events of what could've happened if Cooler intruded in Frieza's choice to exterminate the Saiyans. Characters: Cooler Frieza Vegeta King Vegeta Bardock Prologue The following story goes in depth on the struggle to destroy or protect. The mixed emotions between two enstranged brothers will now influence their opposing decisions of wether to kill or resurrect. Cooler and Frieza Cold, two of the most powerful of their time, sons of King Cold and leaders of the World Trade Organization, now clash in this historical battle. Beginning the End "Frieza!" An injured Saiyan rose up from the multitudes of soldiers below and levitated to the ship's height. Frieza himself emerged from his ship with no visible expression on his face except anger. "Frieza, listen up! We quit, all of us! Got it? We don't work for you anymore. We're free, you can find someone else to do your dirty work!" All the while, Frieza stared at him with a miniscule energy sphere that glowed orange at his fingertip. "Oh yeah..there's one last thing." Bardock fueled all his energy into his right hand, which took the form of a swirling blue ki ball. "This is for all the people we killed in your name. Here! Have it!" The Saiyan hurled the energy ball at directly at Frieza, who blew up his small energy sphere to a trememndous size. The great sun-like energy sphere absorbed Bardock's attack as Frieza laughed maniacally with a cruel smirk. He focused it on Bardock and everything behind him. The Saiyan yelled in defeat as the massive ball came straight to him. Then a small ki wave destroyed it. Frieza turned in shock to spot his own brother, Cooler. "That is enough brother. You're going too far.", he said calmly. "What?! Do not deny my actions!", Frieza snapped back. "Keep your head on straight! Learn your place before I teach it to you." "Whatever.", Frieza mumbled. "What?" A quick, invisible blow punched Frieza and left his whole left cheek red with a fist print. Cooler was on the other side of the ship now. His brother groaned and yelled out. "I've had enough of you!" Charging at his own brother, Frieza let out a mighty cry and swung but hit nothing. A swift leg knocked struck his back and knocked him away. Fists and legs hit him left and right. He simply wiped the blood from his mouth and charged his energy, preparing to transform. Then a blast hit him into his ship, destroying it. "Arrrrggghh! My ship!!" Blood Brothers "Do you know how valuable that ship was! Now you will pay!!" Frieza charged in blind fury, not noticing who was behind him. Bardock emerged and caught him in a headlock, although Frieza swiftly broke out of it. The Saiyan found himself being held by the neck, with piercing fingers digging into his veins. He choked and spat in Frieza's face, defiantly telling him that he will no longer be a slave. He kicked Frieza in the stomach, with no effect, then grabbed his arm. His eyes became incredibly heavy and he fought the creeping feeling of death. "Frieza", he choked out. "Remember that you....will fall soon...I can see it now....by a Saiyan's hand....a Super Saiyan!" "Enough of your blasphemy!", Frieza snapped. His vision faded as quickly as it came. Just like that, it was over. He stopped struggling, stopped fighting. Frieza shook him roughly until he heard the crack of his neck. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and Frieza let go. His body slowly descended, to forever drift through the endless bounds of outer space. Resolution "Sire, your sons..they're-" "I know what they are doing." King Cold readjusted in his large, white chair while sipping his wine. He smiled as he watched what was going on with Cooler and Frieza beyond the glass of the spaceship's window. "Frieza needs to be taught a lesson. These Saiyans are here to stay." Apule looked at him with shock and confusion. "But sire, what about-" "Enough! That will be all." King Cold grabbed Apule by the breastplate of his armor and tossed him to the door. Apule scrambled to his feet and ran out. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball What If Team Category:Dragon Ball What If... Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Alternate